Loud Clones
by Mitchell Movie Productions
Summary: The Loud girls make thousands of clones of theirselves thanks to Lisa's cloning remote, and at first, the Louds enjoy it, but it's not before long that the clones irritate the originals.
1. Chapter 1

It was a quiet night at the Loud House in the city of Toon City, Oklahoma as Luna got her guitar ready for Friday. She's got another gig, her family's excited, and best of all, she's got the best band a gal like her could ask for.

Lori went in as she said, "So is everything set for Friday night?"

"You know it!" Luna said, smiling.

"You must have a great band," Lori then said. "I literally can't wait!"

"Neither can I dude!" Luna then said, she's been looking forward to this concert, and it's finally here.

Unfortunately, Lynn Sr. was on the phone and said in dissapointment, "Luna, I've got bad news, your friends caught that flu, so they can't go to Friday's gig."

"What?!" Luna yelped in horror. "This better be a joke from Luan!"

"It isn't honey." Lynn Sr. said. Luna growls as her father left. She fell on her back on the bed. How is she going to be able to rock out at Friday's gig without a band?! It isn't possible for a one girl show to happen. No way!

"This is totally bogus, dude!" Luna said, pouting. "How am I gonna make up for my gig absence?"

Luna sighs as she noticed Lisa walking towards the rock n' rolling Loud.

"It seems as if you're having problems with your band members." Lisa then said.

"No kiddin'!" Luna sighs. "I'm only one person! A one girl band is too much for me!"

"Not unless you're in more than 1 place at the same time." Lisa then said, with a grin as she handed Luna a remote that looked like a TV remote from the 1990's.

"What is this?" Luna said, confused.

"Press one of the buttons." Lisa then said.

Luna then shrugged as pressed the 3 button, then suddenly, the mirror starts to glow, much to Luna's confusion.

Then suddenly, Luna falls back as soon as a hand arrives. The hand starts to get a hold on the mirror handle, and it is revealed that another Luna is trying to get out of the mirror. Which she does! Luna #2 then proceeded to reach into the mirror and pull 2 _more_ Lunas. The glowing stops when the 3 additional Lunas got up and looked at Luna, nonchalantly.

"What just happened?" All the Lunas asked, confused.

"A cloning remote." Lisa then said, happily. "You're welcome."

Lisa then left the room as the Lunas were excited.

"Radical!" All the Lunas smiled, happily. "Now there has to be a gig!"

Lori notices as the 4 Lunas walk out of the room, and she notices the cloning remote, and is surprised by this. How can an old TV remote make more of one person? Lori let her curiosity piqued her.

"What could possibly make this clone humans?" Lori scoffs as she presses the buttons 3 and 0, and surely enough, the Mirror begins to glow, and 30 Loris come out of it, much to Lori classic's surprised.

"It worked!" Lori said, mortified and surprised.

"Hey, what's going on?" Luan asks, suspiciously.

"A cloning remote." All the Loris said, happily.

This causes all Luan to get a mischevious grin on her face.

Later, Luan and 50 Luan Loud clones walk out of the room.

"See ya, mom, see ya, dad, I have a comedy gig to go to!" Luan said, as the parents were doing what not with their daily lives.

 **Next Chapter:** The clones and the originals deal with each other.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Days Later-_**

Lincoln was about to watch AARGH! with Clyde, his best friend. Originally, Sherman and Jimmy were supposed to watch it too, but they've been getting caught up in working on _Bearquarter's Toy Story 2,_ they had to take a rain check.

"Hey, thanks for seeing this with me, Clyde." Lincoln then said.

"No prob." Clyde replied. Before the boys heard some laughing. The door opens, and much to Clyde's delight, it's a bunch of Loris coming back from the mall after a nice day's shopping.

"That was easier done than said!" Lori #35 said, happily.

"I know!" Lori said. As soon as Clyde started to bleed, Lincoln drags Clyde outside, with a concerned look on his face. Lincoln looks over to the Lori clones with a surprised look on his face.

"How?!" Lincoln yelps.

"Lisa's cloning remote!" Lori's clones said, happily.

"Thanks to that, shopping has never been easier!" Lori then said.

Then, a loud noise distracts them as they hear rock and roll, they run over to the garage, only to see a bunch of Lunas rockin' out.

"This is awesome!" Luna shouted, happily.

Then, they heard laughing as they saw a bunch of Luans walking home as they were enjoying a walk. And apparently, it was a happy walk.

"Then the pig then said, "I'm bacon you to be my date!"." Luan joked as she and her clones laughed out loud. "They got it!"

Lincoln knew this meant something: all the Loud girls cloned theirselves.

Lincoln, knowing that could lead to trouble, decides to head into the house, only to be interrupted by a bunch of Lynns playing indoor football, and a bunch of Lanas running after a bunch of frogs, Lolas having tee parties, and Lisas working on something.

"What is happening?!" Lincoln shouted, frightened.

"Oh...yeah, we forgot." Lynn said, nonchalantly. "We cloned ourselves."

"Why did you do that?!" Lincoln shouted, angrily.

"So that way, we always have a backup plan in case our friends are busy!" Lynn's clones replied.

"Of course you do." Lincoln said blantly.

"Why don't you join in on the fun, Lincoln?" Lana and her clones said, hopefully.

"Because, **_There can be ONLY ONE!_** " Lincoln shouted, triumphantly.

"Oh, like Patrick Swayze said!" Leni said, with her clones nodding.

"NO!" All the Loris shouted, annoyed.

"Not even close!" Lola said, dissapointingly.

"And besides, Lame-o, I can safely say that this won't backfire one bit!" Lynn said, happily said.

"Be careful what you wish for, Girls, you just might get it!" Lincoln said, before heading to his room.

"But, seriously, why did you think of Patrick Swayze when it came to the Highlander?" Luan #45 asks.

All the Lenis shrugged. Then, Lori's phone vibrates, and Lori checked it, saying, "2 messages, One from Danny, and Bobby!"

All the Lunas and Loris lightened up as they've heard those names.

"Date night's tonight!" Lori said. "I gotta get ready for my date with Bobby Boo Boo Bear!"

"And so do we!" Lori's clones said as they all ran upstairs.

"Huh, I wonder what Danny wanted to say." Luna said, curiously.

"Well, we could find out, but we'd be dead." Luna #2 said.

Leni was in her room with her clones looking through for something she can work on for fashion. Unfortunately, she couldn't find anything, and decided to take a rest...that is until one of the Lenis walk into Luan/Luna's room. Then she stepped on something...the cloning remote's volume button. She shrugged it off and decided to head back inside her room.

The Lori Clones were entering the room.

"What should I wear?" Lori asked.

"Well, we should find something sophisticated." Lori #39 said as she picked out a dress.

"Woah, woah, woah, girls, I wish you guys could come, but it would cost way too much." Lori said, sadly.

The clones were dissapointed as soon as they heard that. She's right, though. It would cost too much to bring the clones to date night.

"So, what can we do?" Lori #21 said, confused.

"Babysit the siblings! I dunno!" Lori angrily said.

"Well, I think that we should take turns babysitting." Lori #47 said, as she walked out of the room. She then noticed the cloning remote as she picked it up. "This shouldn't be here."

Lori #47 then walked back into the room as the Lenis finally got the fashion down, making dresses that are beautiful.

"It's as easy as pie." Leni said, happily.

"I know, right?" Leni #10 said, happily prancing around in her newly made dress.

"This is totally cool!" Leni said, complimenting her clones' dress. "You look adorable."

"I know, right, it's, like, so your color." Leni #29 said.

"What if we made more dresses?" 2 Lenis said, simultaneously.

"We're gonna need a lot more Lenis!" Leni said, happily.

 ** _Later that night-_**

Luna and the other Lunas were heading to bed, only to notice that there's only 1 bunk for them, which means that the original has to get the bunk, and where will the Luna clones sleep? On the floor with all the Luan loud clones? Good luck.

"Uh, dudes?" Luna #25 asked.

"Yeah, Luna?" Luna #19 asked, concerned.

"For god's sake, when we had sleepovers, it was easy to sleep on the floor with sleeping bags." The clone replied to her fellow clone.

"Do you think we should wake up the Luans?" Luna said, concerned.

"What do you call a instrument that backs away from his favorite team when his team is a team of losers?" A Luan clone joked, "A _Band_ wagon rider!"

The Luan clones laughed in their sleep. The Lunas groaned in annoyance.

"Okay, just draw straws." Luna said, bored.

"Just take mine, I'll just sleep in the hallway." Luan said, as she tiptoed past her clones.

"There's still 2 bunk beds!" Luna said, which prompted her clones to look at each other, and surely enough...

The 1st clone and original Luna have the bunk beds while the clones had to adjust to sleeping on top of each other like puppies taking a nap after playtime.

In Lynn's room, Lucy and her clones couldn't sleep at all, because of all the Lynns' behavior, dutch ovens, loud snoring, ETC.

One of the Lucy clones sighed as she said, "Sigh. The author doesn't pay me enough for this fic."


	3. Chapter 3

All the Loud girls were taking up space in the bathroom, much to Lincoln's dismay, because of the additional identical Loud girls, there's lines now.

"Ugh. This is totally taking too long!" Lola said, annoyed.

"I know, right?" Lola #22 said, nodding.

"Well, I don't know about you guys, but I'm not going to wait around any longer." Lori said, annoyed.

Lori walked into her room and grabbed the cloning remote, she aimed it at the mirror, and pressed 2, only to be interrupted by Leni's screaming, promting Lori to accidentally press "25", and like the previous few times, the remote and mirror created 25 more Lori clones.

"What was that screaming?!" Lori said, shocked.

"I literally don't know, but I'm going to find out!" Lori #69 said as her and the new 24 clones walked out to the bathroom, only to find that Leni and one of her clones got their hair tangled into a knot.

"Leni?" Leni said, scared.

"Yeah?" Leni's clone said, surprised.

"We're stuck!" Leni said, frightened.

"Yeah, well, you might get closer together." Luan said, happily.

"Yeah, you know the ol' saying: There's the Ties that bind!" Luan #2 said, laughing.

"This girl is on it!" Luan said as she laughed.

"For god's sake." Lori #69 sighs, and roughly untangled the 2 Lenis hair, and the 2 Lenis yelped in pain, and got Lori concerned.

However, the eldest loud girl shrugged it off as she said, "Why don't you do me a favor and go get coffee?"

"Do it your self." Lori #69 said, scoffing.

"Yeah, we've got other things to do." Lori #51 agreed, the other clones agreed as the original started to have a concerned look.

"Wha...?" Lori said, surprised. She looked at her siblings who shrugged, equally confused.

Later that day, all the Loris were hogging the couch watching the Dream Boat. The real Lori came in, confused.

"What's going on?" Lori asked.

"We were literally watching Dream Boat, and literally waiting for Bobby Boo Boo Bear to text us." Lori #72 said, bored.

"Well, I need to make a quick call." Lori said.

"You're going to have to literally wait." Lori #8 said, Lori's getting confused, Lori's never this mean and spoiled. Could it have something to do with that remote?

Speaking of which, Leni and her copies were walking downstairs with the cloning remote, and they were concerned. 2 clones have their dresses sewn together.

"Lori, we may have a problem." Leni said, concerned. "While we were making fashion dresses, 2 clones got their dresses sewn together!"

"But you gotta admit, it's actually adorable!" 2 Lenis said, with their dresses sewn together. "Now we're siamese twins!"

Lori #39 sighs as she said in a cynical tone, "No, you're two idiots who got their dresses sewn together."

Everyone gasps in horror. Lori would never say something that horrible to Leni. Lori grabbed her clone by the throat, angered.

"You know what, I'd expect these sort of shenanigans from Loki and Luke, but not a clone of me!" Lori said, enraged.

"Let go of me, or I will literally turn you into a human pretzel!" Lori #39 said, threateningly.

"Not if I do that first!" Lori said, before Luna broke them up.

"It's not worth it, Lori." Luna said as her clones entered the room. "Last thing we need is a sister protocol."

"Last time ended in disaster." Luna #31 said, shuddering.

"Actually, it shouldn't count if she's a clone." Lori said, annoyed.

"YOU MANIACS!" Lola #19 shouted as she pounded the ground in anguish. "YOU STOLE IT! YOU STOLE MY LOGIC!"

"What?" Lana asks.

"I was thinking about that for years." Lola said, shrugging.

"Well, does it?" Lori #39 said, angered.

Everyone got a thought about that as Lucy and her clones walked in with a script.

"Hey," Lucy and her clones said, making the other Loud girls yelp in alarm.

"Okay, we need to put a bell on them." Lana said, irritated.

"We just finished a script." Lucy #8 said, handing them the script.

"Give it to Jimmy." Lucy #4 said as the clones left.

Later that night, Luna and her clones were about to go to their gig.

"Later dudes!" Luna said as her clones waited for their bus.

The Loud girl clones might as well head to their rooms for the night. Speaking of, Luan's clones were laughing their heads off. They really like their own jokes.

"Oh, girls, I have never had this many laughs in my family!" Luan said, gleefully.

"I know!" Luan #34 replied. "You know the old saying, there's strength in numbers!"

As soon as she heard those words, Luan smiled. If more of her is funny, what could be better?

"If there was more of all of us, maybe it raise the funny levels to hysterical!" Luan smiled as she went to get the cloning remote, that is until Lincoln stops her.

"You're playing with fire, Luan. Don't do this." Lincoln said, worried.

"Lincoln, it's fine, and besides what's the worse that could happen?" Luan said as she took the cloning remote. Lincoln was getting concerned. Sure, he could create billions of himself, but that would mean there'd have to be more Ronnie Annes. Besides, if he stoops to his sisters' level, he'd be no better than they are.

Meanwhile, Luan pressed the numbers 1, 9, 9, 6, and the mirror began to glow. This could lead to trouble.

Meanwhile at Toon City high's auditorium, the Lunas were finishing up a show and were about to head out. That is until they see a familiar principal.

It's PC principal.

"Ladies, for an army of clones, you make a great band." PC Principal said, proud of his students. The Lunas smiled at this. "Which is why for the 4th of July Showdown between Robert Hill's school and Sherman Peabody's school at AT&T Stadium, we'd like for you to perform at Halftime."

The Lunas squealed in delight. They've finally made it to the big time!

"I will see you in Arlington on the 4th of July." PC Principal said as he left.

"We finally made it to the big show!" Luna #54 said, excitedly.

"We only have a few weeks!" Luna said. "And at this rate of sucess, we might as well increase the number of Lunas!"

"Yeah, we were louder than we ever were as 1 person! Just imagine hundreds, no...Millions!" Luna #12 smiled.

The Lunas were excited about where this is going as they headed out. This is turning out to be a great night for Luna Loud.


	4. Chapter 4

As Lincoln was about to get up for another typical Saturday Summer Afternoon, and opened the door, only to see hundreds of Luans telling jokes.

"What happened?!" Lincoln said.

"More fun happened!" Luan said, smiling.

Eventually, Lincoln couldn't stand the endless comedy and decided to head to Clyde's, the girls have yet to tell their parents, and have done a pretty job keeping a secret from their parents.

In Lola and Lana's room, at least 50 Lolas were having a tea party, and it's a sophisticated one, however, more Lolas got in the room for the tea party. Apparently the loud girls are really loving their clones.

"Isn't this sweet?" Lola #34 said, happily. "If 101 Lola Louds are amazing, I can't even what can be better!"

"I know right?" Lola smiled.

"How about millions?!" Lola #49 said, grinning.

"That's even better!" Lola smiled as all the clones headed out of the room, hoping to find the remote that can make more copies of the girls. Unfortunately, Lincoln won't clone himself because if he stoops to his sisters' level, he's no better than any one else.

Each and every Luna were trying to come up with songs.

"Any luck, dudes?" Luna said to her clones.

"No!" Luna #49 said as she groaned. This is harder than she thought. Even with hundreds of herself, she can't even think of a lyric with more of her roaming around.

"I thought this was a good idea, Luna!" Luna #25 said, confused.

"It is." Luna said as she grabbed the cloning remote. "The more people, the merrier all those fans at AT&T stadium will be!"

The Lunas grin as the original pressed 1, 1, 2, 2, and surely enough, more Lunas came out of the mirror and filled up the room.

"Well, more Lunas could mean more originality." Luna said to her clones.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN, NO?!" Lori shouted, the clones of Luna and headed out and noticed something with Lori and her clones. They're arguing.

"I literally mean no." Lori #92 said, crossing her arms.

Lisa and her clones were taking notes.

"Day 3: Subjects seem to be turning against each other!" Lisa #3 said.

"Why should you be the one to talk to Bobby?!" Lori angrily said.

"Because for all he knows, he's literally talking to the real Lori." Lori #92 said.

"Dudes, come on." Luna sighs.

"Yeah, take a chill pill, bro." Lunas #3 and #103 said, concerned.

"Woah, that's what they're arguing about?" Luna whispered to Luna #12. "Wow, that's really ridiculous."

"And I thought Lincoln was being a jerk that day." Luna #12 said, referring to the sister protocol.

"Tis' a shame we cant make more of Bobby and Ronnie Anne." Lisa sighs in grief.

"I know! Mabel helped me and the other Lenis helped us how to make fluffy long sleeved vests!" Leni #69 said.

"They're called sweaters." Lisa #99 said, cynically, right before Luna #88 whacked Leni #69 with her guitar, much to everyone's surprise.

"I'm sorry, but it had to be done." Luna #88 said, annoyed.

"Guys, calm down, last thing we need is another sister protocol!" Luna angrily said.

"Another one that Lincoln will screw up! Just like his past plans that gave us trouble!" Lynn #59 said, angrily.

"Okay, easy girl, let's just head to Toon City's Nate Charleston stadium, along with the other Lynns!" Lynn said, dragging Lynn #59 angrily.

"I just remembered, I gotta pay Danny a visit." Luna and her clones remembered.

"I got a gig to go to at PC delta." Luan said.

Luna, Luan, Lynn, Lisa, Lola, Lana, Lucy and their clones left, in a hurry, that is until they noticed the back of the remote saying, "50% exaggerated". They knew what this meant! Someone pressed the volume dial to make the Clones exaggerated versions of the originals. The girls were relieved. But then again, what would the exaggerated versions of them would look like?

"Wait, what if we turn that dial all the way, Dudes?" Luna sighs.

"One way to find out." Lori sighed.

So, the girls decided to find out for theirselves, set the dial for 100% exaggerated and pressed the numbers 1, 9, 9, 5, and then, it felt like the whole house exploded as the house and Neighboorhood was filled with Loris, Lenis, Lunas, Luans, Lynns, Lucys, Lolas, Lanas and Lisas.

The girls were surprised.

"What the hell?!" Lola shrieked in horror.

"I know, right?" Luan #295 replied.

"Oh, what the hell?!" Luna said, surprised.

"I know, right?" Lori replied.

"Well, we might as well go do our own thing." Lori said as the clones left the house as well.

Speaking of clones, All the Luan Louds were at the Paramount Theater in Toon City, listening to the original Luan Loud tell jokes.

"And then the Goodfeather said, your egg went for a _roll_ through the Chinese Restaurant!" Luan said, prompting the audience full of Luan Loud clones to laugh.

"Alright," Luan then said, "Remember that time Lincoln told our sisters to stop meddling with him, so what about _steal_ ing?"

The audience of Loud girl clones laughs so hard, they fell to the floor.

"Alright, girls, is there anybody else who would like a try?" Luan then said, prompting 2 Luans to run on stage and shove Luan out of the way.

"Hi!" Luan #137 said, grabbing the microphone. "Why don't gays shop at Sports Authority? Because they prefer Dick's!"

Surely enough, the clones and the audience laughed, but Luan was getting concerned, she would never tell any gay jokes, especially those with politically incorrect punchlines! No Way!

"How did the Germans conquer Poland so fast? They marched in backwards and the Polish thought they were leaving." Luan #419 joked once again, which got the audience laughing again. Luan has never told a racist joke before, what's so different about the clones? Shouldn't they know that racism isn't funny?

"Okay, calm it down, guys..." Luan said, concerned.

"That's what she said!" Luan #135 joked. Everyone laughed.

"That doesn't even make any sense!" Luan said, confused.

"Then I guess it has no feeling!" Luan #954 joked, and got the audience laughing. Luan doesn't like to be made fun of like this! Not like this! Not on stage!

 **Please offer suggestions on how Luna can easily get annoyed by her clones for the next chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5

Luna and her clones were at a crowded Starbucks, trying to think of something to wow the crowd at AT&T Stadium on the 4th of July.

"Girls, we have to come up with a song before the 4th of July." Luna sighs.

"There's nothing wrong with a cover song of Sweet Victory," Luna #92 said.

"Someone else did that already!"

"What about a song from Freedom Fighter?" Luna #56 asks.

"What about a song called "Wubba Lubba Dub Dub"?" Luna #194 asks.

"That won't work." Luna sighs.

"What about a cover of one of Mick Swagger's songs?" Luna #694 smiled as Luna's eyes widened. "I'm sure he won't mind, and besides, a cover song's just a tribute."

"To you, maybe. But it would get us in major trouble with Copyright infringement." Luna said, terrified.

"Not unless you talk to Swagger!" Lunas #39-42 said, grabbing a phone.

"Are you kidding?!" Luna shouted. "I would love to do that, but he'd think we were being stalkers!"

"Come on, you know you want to!" Luna's clones said, smoothingly.

"I can't." Luna sighs. "Dudes, we have to come up with something. Dates are closer than they appear."

"It's bleeding stressful!" Luna #59 said, in a british accent.

"I know, right?" Luna #29 said.

"We're gonna need a lot of Lunas for this." Luna said as she and her clones went outside, only to see their exaggerated clones playing guitars and playing awesome guitar solos, yet, they're too loud.

"They've been like this for hours!" Luna shouted.

"I know! It's nice to be rockin' and rollin' all night long, right?" Luna #1945 shouted, smiling.

Luna was blushing embarrasedly. Luna then said, "Okay, we need to do something before the 4th of July."

"Wait, girls, maybe we should lock ourselves in a hotel room until we get our Song done!" Luna #1985 said.

"Why?" Luna asks, concerned.

"It worked for that couple." Luna's clones replied while shrugging.

"That sounds risky, but I hope it's worth it." Luna sighed. "There's just one problem, one of the Lunas have to Stay home!"

"Well, we don't, bro!" Luna #1989 said. "We could easily tell mom and dad we're practicing easy as Black and White, Red and Green!"

All the exaggerated clones of Luna agreed. True, going somewhere peaceful may be easier for the Lunas, but harder for the real Luna to contain her exaggerated clones. Luna looks around in thought, but maybe it's worth it.

"Alright, let's give it a shot." Luna said, much to her clones delight.

Meanwhile at the Loud House, Lucy was typing up more scripts, and some of her clones were calling movie studios. And as expected, they turned down Lucy's scripts with the laugh at the thought of an 8 year old writing a great script.

"Hello, 20th Century Fox?" Lucy #1883 said. "Yes, we have a script for you and Tim Burton to develop into a film. *Phone chatter* Why yes, yes we are too young to write a script."

However, on the other end, they heard the executives laughing hard at the Lucy clone as she angrily hung up.

"Let me guess, they turned it down." Lucy growled.

"Yeah, that's the 10th studio in a row." Lucy #1992 sighs.

"Sigh." Lucy said. "This is getting ridiculous. I have a writing staff, Art production set designs, etcetera, what could be wrong with it?"

"Maybe it's because no one will trust an 8 year old girl." Lucy #1989 peeked out from the shadows, and surely enough, the clone expected a scare, but no avail.

"I saw that coming." Lucy shrugged nonchalantly.

"Maybe we should take 5." Lucy #1995 said, stopping what she was drawing as she placed her pencil down.

In Lily and Lisa's room, Lily could only watch as all the Lisas were working on a invention. Lily clearly did not like where this was going...even though she's just a little baby.

"I still say that this was a good idea, Lily." Lisa shrugged nonchalantly before one of the Lisa clones arrived with a hovercraft backpack. "What is the meaning of this?!"

"While you were babbling around with the others, I've invented a hovercraft to help our family get around town to where they need to be." Lisa #1999 said.

"Precisely, we should've called it something else because we're being sued by Dexter Cavanaugh for being too similar." Lisa #1995 sighs.

"What?!" Lisa shouted, startling Lily. "In what way?! I don't have to put up with that Boy Genius' lawsuits!"

Lily shook her head in disappointment as she rolls her eyes.

"What's that look for?!" Lisa asks, puzzled. One of the Lisas give Lily a megaphone, Lily babbled into it as it translated in Patrick Warburton's voice, "Because you don't know what you're gettin' into, Lisa."

"Oh, contrere, Lily." Lisa said.

"I agree, I'm not taking advice from someone who pronounced Doughnut wrong." Lisa #1957 said, rolling her eyes as the Original becomes concerned, she would never be this rude to Lily...eh, give it a few years if a sister protocol happens.

Meanwhile at the hotel, all the Lunas managed to get to the hotel, but one problem: how are they gonna get a room?

"Alright, Luna #1995 and #1999," Luna smiled. "You know what to do!"

"You got it, sis!" Both Lunas happily said as they both played the guitar solos of Thin Lizzy's _The Boys are Back in Town,_ really, really loud, annoying those hotel guests to the point where everyone in the hotel would leave, much to the hotel owner's dismay as he bursted into tears.

"Mein gott! All my customers! Gone!" The Hotel Owner cried in a German accent. "All I wanted was their money!"

"Look, dude," Luna said to the owner. "We have a big gig at Cowboys Stadium, the money we get from the gig we were offered will pay for this hotel's rental, I can promise you that!"

"FINE!" The owner then said, impatiently. "You're gonna owe me big time!"

"Thank you." Luna smiled as all the Lunas went to their own rooms, hopping to come up with a song sooner than never.

Meanwhile at the Royal Woods Beauty parlor, all the girls that Lola hated were kicked to the curb as all the Lola's were getting a beauty pageant for theirselves.

"This is totally cool!" Lola said, happily.

"I know, right?" Lola #294,504 said, happily. "This is the best idea anybody has ever had in a long time."

"And you know what, I'm surprised no one has thought of this in a TV show!" Lola #25 said.

As a few Lanas helped decorate the place, much to their dismay, they've got better things to do with their time than this!

Lana notices the viewer as she said, "I'm okay with more mes, but Lola won't be so happy when she finds out the one who wins the beauty pagaent."

Unbeknownst to Lana, all of the Lolas heard Lana's tomboyish mouth say that, and immediately start to bicker about who's the prettiest.

Luan and her clones were walking to a 50's styled diner, while Luan was getting irritated by some Racist and Biggoted jokes.

"Hey! Did you guys hear about the time Lincoln dressed as a girl just to go to Dad's job? He was _Stunning and Brave_!" Luan #95 joked, prompting the clones to laugh.

"We should probably shut up before we get into trouble, girls." Luan then said, concerned.

"Why? We're _two_ of a kind! It's _two_ good to be true!" Luan #29 said, making some of the clones laugh.

"Because what if Clyde heard those Racist Jokes?!" Luan asked, concerned.

"Come on, everyone knows those are just jokes!" Luan #1929 said. "Wait, we're near PC Delta?"

Luan yelped as she jumped into one of her clones arms, holding her. Surely enough, all the Luans see why, they're near the house where PC Principal resides with his Politically Correct Friends.

"We should probably see how Lori's doing." Luan #1936 said. However, hey heard something, the clones turn to see that Luan and the clone holding on to her kissing each other. The 2 notice and stop.

"Whoa, I'm sorry." Luan then said, nervously.

"Not our fault." Luan #50 said, nervously.

"We're both tired."

"Could happen to anybody."

"Yeah, I'm not going to beat myself up, and if it happens again later, it happens again later."

"Right."

Unbeknownst to any of them, a certain gothic girl from the gothic birthday party saw this from a distance and was at a loss at words at what she saw.

Back in the Loud House's neighborhood, the entire neighborhood was now completely filled with Lori clones, from the attic to the basement, there were Loris everywhere, all arguing over a dumb phone.

"Everyone shut up!" Lori then said, exhausted. "That is my phone, and that could be Bobby!"

"Well, what if it was literally Carol literally trying to literally insult us?" Lori #2015 said, angrily.

"I do **_not_** say Literally repeatedly like that!" Lori angrily said, infuriated.

"You literally do!" Loris 2001-2017 said, angrily. At the same time, she was concerned, her clones aren't supposed to be this exaggerated! Unless it had something to do with the volume dial.

"If that's the case, then I'll just have to get my own phone!" Lori angrily said.

"Not if we beat you to it!" Lori's clones said, as they stampeded their way to the mall, trampling over Lori for at least 10 minutes.

"Get back here!" Lori shouted as she limped out of the room, hoping to get a phone before her clones do anything stupid.


End file.
